


Shall You Have My Heart?

by MonMon



Category: Avengers, Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-01 07:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2764211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMon/pseuds/MonMon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the year 1706, the story takes place after the soldiers return from war and a young Tom Hiddleston spotting a rather attractive one in the crowd. However this soldier does not wear the same color as the British soldiers and yet Tom is felt compelled to know who this man is. The story continues with Tom going to the local Pub in hopes to meet the soldier that has caught his eye however it seems the meeting was not to be for Tom cannot see the soldier anywhere. A drunken man than causes some trouble for Tom and he is rescued by the very soldier he was searching for. This soldier happens to be Chris Hemsworth who than shares a drink with Tom and helps clean the wounds he had received from the drunken man. They begin a friendship that some may find strange but what's more strange about this relationship is the fact Chris has captured Tom's heart and Tom has captured Chris's heart. Will they survive in a time and place where two men cannot be together? Or will they overcome all the obstacles set in their way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Formally known as MischievousMonster I wrote this story on my previous account which has been inactive as of late and so I created this new account to which I'll be posting reedited stories along with new one shots**

**Shall you have my heart?**  

** Chapter One  **

The year was 1706 and the Battle at Fraustadt had just begun as a young Thomas William Hiddleston made his way downstairs, his green eyes filled with signs of wonder and those amber curls springing ever so gently from his head.  He stumbled into the kitchen and smiled "Hello mother" He said, his thick English accent filling the room before he went to stand beside his mother and laid his gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need any help mother?" He questioned as he knew his mother worked rather hard to ensure the cleanliness of their home. He watched as his mother turned to face him, her white dress stained in dirt and grease though she wore a gentle smile. Tom could feel the warmth of her hand when it came to rest against on his bony cheek

 "No no Thomas it's quite alright perhaps you should go outside? I hear the soldiers are to be back and there shall be plenty of women about" A sigh was heard, Tom's mother often brought up the subject of women and he knew any normal boy his age would be married by now, he didn't have the heart to tell his mother his affection went to that of the gentlemen side.

A thing unheard of in his time as they were a rather religious group of people and thus should follow. However Tom did not want anyone know his attraction for men, for it was very punishable by the laws enforced by his town. In addition to such he did not wish to just marry just because it was to be required. He noticed the many people who married for money and other means.

 But not him, oh no. He wanted to wait for the one he truly loved before he pronounced marriage but knew that such a thing was impossible. Though Britain was usually opened minded they simply would not allow the love between a male and male to happen. If there was such a relationship the couple would be sought out and put to death effective immediately. Another thing Thomas did not find all that pleasant.

Still he gave a smile and nodded "I shall Mother" He gave her a kiss on the cheek before he headed through the house and outside. He stood atop of his stone steps as he watched hundreds of people. Both men, women, and children running to greet the returning soldiers.

Thomas took a few steps down and quickly made his way through the crowd to see the men all dressed in their red uniforms as they proudly marched through the crowd. Thomas witnessed as the many women cheered and threw their tokens of favors at the soldiers as some of them caught them and others simply walked over them.

Thomas smiled happily, admiring the rather handsome soldiers until one in particular caught his eye. He scanned over the man's long blond hair that was tied up though not in a ponytail as the others. Instead it was held against the back of his head by some almost rubber band looking tie and his eyes were bright blue.   
  
Thomas looked closer, taking in the man's other features. From his perfect skin to his sparkling teeth.  His outfit was not like the others, instead of wearing red this man wore a blue outfit. One that matched those eyes of his and yet he still walked among the London soldiers. How odd.

But the more Thomas stared at the man, the more he felt his cheeks begin to flush and as the man passed by him. Blue met green and Thomas swore he saw the other man drop his jaw for a short moment. Thomas looked away briefly and turned his attention around him to see if there was anyone else that could of caught the man's attention.

He was surrounded by screaming and cheering woman who were needless to say beautiful but when he looked back at the solider he saw those eyes were still on him. What made it more memorizing to Thomas was that a smile was now plastered across the soldier's face and a wink followed.

 Thomas felt shivers to go down his spine from such a simple action and watched speechless as the soldier continued to march along, out of view.

He felt his heart pound and he placed his hand gently over it, feeling a strange tingle go through him that he could not describe. He heard the cheering go down as the last of the soldiers disappeared. Thomas however continued to stare in the direction the blue uniformed solider went, biting his lip as he felt another strange urge go through him.

He simply had to find out whom that man was. His name, his story, everything and with that Thomas felt himself smile with happiness. He would find that soldier once more and nothing would stop him. He turned to see the women and children going back to their business. A little saddened, he would of thought the returning soldier's would be more of a reason to celebrate but perhaps not.

He took a deep breath, still feeling the heat running through his cheeks. He ran home and practically threw open the front door of his home to hear a squeak coming from his sister.  He paused, slightly embarrassed by his actions and turned to face her. He did not know she was to be visiting them.

 "Thomas" His sister softly spoke as she approached him, her long copper hair falling over her shoulder. Coming to rest against the white fabric of her dress. Thomas noticed the way she eyed him and suddenly felt nervous "Are you okay? Is there something troubling you dear Thomas?" His sister asked though Thomas stood there with a questionable expression before he shook his head "Nothing at all dear sister but I must say I believe an angel has stuck my heart with affection"

Thomas watched his sister's eyes light up at the thought of him actually having affection for someone and instantly grasped his hands "Oh dear brother that is wonderful! Come you must tell me all about them!" His sister exclaimed, pulling him towards the kitchen and was relieved to see that his mother nor his father were around.

 Still he felt nervous and tugged at the collar of his shirt.  Surely he could tell his sister correct? He knew that she loved him very much and they often shared secrets between one another. Hesitantly he took a seat and watched his sister take the seat across from him "Dear brother please tell me everything!" She begged, clinging tightly to his hands.  
  
Thomas took a deep breath and stared at the hands that were wrapped around his. Slowly he looked up at her "Sister" He began, feeling hesitant "Before I tell you I must confess something" He watched his sister tilt her head before her smile turned to a frown. The look in her eyes held concern for her brother "What is it? You know you can tell me anything" She assured this by placing her hand gently on his cheek and offering a gentle smile.

Thomas took a breath and placed his hand over hers "Sister I am afraid that my admiration and affection for women is not to be" He watched his sister look at him with such a questionable expression it made him ever the more nervous. He cleared his throat, "My affection goes to that of gentlemen...." He admitted quietly, his eyes threatening to overspill with tears and the fear made him glance away from his sister.

 A soft sob escaped his throat "I am deeply sorry if my ways of affection hurt you but please believe it was not my choice to choose what affections I am to hold" Another sob escaped him and in shame he hid his face away. Ignoring the sound of his sister getting up, he assumed she was leaving out of disgust and he couldn't exactly blame her. Holding affection for men was considered a sin to his people.

"Oh Thomas" His sister's soft voice came and her arms gently came to wrap themselves around him "I need not care about who your affections go to or whom they belong to. It is what your heart desires and though I know very little understanding about gentlemen affection towards one another. I shall never turn my back on you and my love for you shall never cease" Thomas sniffed and glanced up at his sister, trying to remain still when she gently wiped the tears from his eyes

"Truly sister?"

"Truly brother and need not worry, I shall keep your secret of affections hidden" Thomas smiled and gently kissed the back of her hand before pulling her into a  hug "Thank you" He said, feeling his cheeks dry "Will you tell me of who has caught your affection now?" His sister questioned with a giggle, returning back to her seat. Thomas gave her a smile "It was one of the soldiers" He watched his sister's eyes widen and a smile come across her face

"A soldier?" Thomas nodded "A handsome one but he was wearing a red colored uniform instead of red and had the most brilliant blue eyes, and his hair. It was long and blond but tied back with a strange rubber band" Thomas blushed remembering the man's features "He was such a handsome man and I would give just about anything to just know the gentlemen's name" He admitted, casting a dreamy look over his face before his sister laughed

"I believe the soldiers would be at the Pub"  She informed Thomas before she got up "Perhaps you could go down there and see?" She gave him a wink before leaving and Thomas sat there in though. Should he dare try to go to the Pub at the chance of seeing the strange man again? Well perhaps it was worth a try.

He quickly got up and looked at himself in the mirror. He would have to look his best after all but he decided to fetch a hat as a means to partly cover his curls. He took one last look at himself before he headed out, though he was feeling rather nervous. He had never done anything like this before and introductions often had him worried especially if he was introducing himself to a handsome man.

He could feel the wind against his face and watched children run past him, playing with one another. He smiled, remembering the way he loved running errands for his mother when he was a child and the days when he sit outside and write endless poetry in his journal. 

He continued until he heard the familiar noise of the people and music coming from the Pub.  He held his breath as he approached slowly and took a moment to examine it. It was an old building, though recently refurbished and the outside replaced with bricks instead of wood.

He glanced up and noticed the sign too had been redone, now a bright white color with red words that read " _Ye Olde Pub_ " He glanced over at the windows, noticing they were now a dark color and a candle illuminated them. He swallowed the lump in his throat and reached for the handle, immediately smelling the scent alcohol and sweat.

He backed up, adjusting to the smell before walking into the building.  Squinting his eyes through the smoke and chatter.  He saw people seated around and chatting with one another over a pint.  He watched the waitresses pour out of the kitchen with glasses filled to the brim and  large trays of  food.

His stomach growled when he inhaled the smell of the food though soon coughed as the smell of smoke entered into his lungs.  He cleared his throat and looked around again but was disappointed when the blue uniformed soldier was nowhere to be found.

He frowned and walked further to glance around the bar, maybe the soldier was seated and Thomas hadn't noticed? Though still there was no sign of the man and a continued frown was on Thomas's face.  

He let out a soft sigh and glanced at the bar tender. Thomas wondered if he should ask him if he saw the solider. He tapped his chin in thought but ended up against it as he didn't like bothering people. He sighed again, maybe his meeting the soldier was just not meant to be.

He went to leave but stopped short when he ended up colliding into someone and fell to the ground. He felt something sharp cut his cheek and causing it to sting. He reached up and wiped his cheek, pulling back to see his fingers covered in a small amount of blood.

He looked puzzled for a moment before he saw a shattered mug, oh dear. He looked up about apologize however instead he was painfully yanked off the floor by his hair, his hat elsewhere. More than likely it flew off when he fell to the ground and Thomas at the moment didn't feel like finding it again.

 He yelped and tried to get out of the others grip before he noticed it was a rather big gentlemen that had him in his grasp.  The man wore a snarl across his face along with some scars, his hair was in a bloody mess as if he hadn't combed it in weeks and Thomas also noticed the man’s clothing was rather torn and dirty.

Thomas began shivering, tears threatening to spill from his eyes as the horrid man leaned down and growled. Thomas gasped for air and turned his head the other way, the man's breath reeked of alcohol. He let out a scream of pain as his hair was yanked painfully and the noise of the bar quieted down "What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?! Bumping into me and causing me to drop my pint!?"

Thomas shivered at the sound of the man's voice, it was deep and sounded rather unforgiving but there was a slight slur to it as Thomas quickly figured out the man was drunk. He let out a squeak trying to pry the man's grip off of his hair before he spoke "I-I am s-so sorry S-Sir!" No surprise Thomas's voice sounded shakey and fearful but his cheeks were flushing at the fact everyone was staring at this spectacle.

Why were none helping him? Thomas took a deep breath and continued to shiver, giving into his tears and allowed them to slide down his cheeks. The cut on his cheek began to sting and he made a metal note to clean it later, if later even accrued.  Another yelp came from Thomas when the drunken man leaned down to grab a large piece of the broken mug and bring it close to his face.

 Fear consumed Thomas as he saw the sharp jagged piece of glass and tried to back away but to no avail "P-Please S-Sir I d-didn't mean to-" He yelped again when the man pulled his head to reveal his neck "Maybe this will teach you a lesson yes?" A scream caught itself in Thomas's throat when he felt the sharp end of glass graze over his neck, causing a thin trickle of blood to  drip down before a voice broke through the silence.

"Eh mate back offa him!" Thomas wanted to look to see who was speaking but he was frozen in the rather uncomfortable position the man had put him in. But he knew one thing that whoever the voice belonged to certainly wasn't from his town. Their accent was that of a thick Australian one.

He gasped for air as the man pulled the piece of glass away from his neck and the collar of Thomas's shirt began to become stained with his own blood "Oh yeah and how is a little brat like you gonna save'em?" He heard the Australian man laugh before he responded "Something like this mate" Thomas heard the man jump off of whatever he was standing or sitting on and was thrown onto the floor again. He saw the world spin around him and the sound of a scream echoed in his eyes before Thomas felt someone else's hands on him.

He let out another small yelp when he was roughly pulled up again but when his eyes met those of bright blue, he felt his breath catch. It...It was the solider from before!

Thomas couldn't help but stare in awe for a moment before the soldier spoke "You okay mate?" Thomas felt his throat go dry and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He quickly looked to the side and flushed before he nodded ever so slightly and felt the soldier pat his back "Wait here a second" The soldier instructed before he walked over to the drunken man that had just been assaulting Thomas

"If there is one thing I cannot stand it's those who pick on others" And with that Thomas watched as the soldier gave the man a few hard kicks to the stomach. After the third kick Thomas jumped and covered his eyes, he was never one for violence and as you just witnessed, had absolutely no fighting skills. But the blue uniformed soldier no doubt had the proper training in order to defend himself and more than likely others whereas Thomas did not.

He heard a few yelps from the man before the sound of furniture breaking came. Thomas was frozen in fear, was this soldier also going to harm him? Oh dear Lord, he trembled as steps came towards him and he braced himself for more pain but instead felt warm hands resting on his shoulders.

Thomas slowly uncovered his eyes to stare into those blue ones again and felt the same tingle go through him again "You alright mate?" The soldier ask him and Thomas cleared his throat, finally finding his voice "Y-Yes S-Sir, t-thank you for saving me" He said, watching the soldier smile down at him and the Pub went back to chatting.

"It's no trouble really mate, it's unfair to treat someone so unjust" Thomas nodded his head in agreement and turned to look the soldier over. He was still wearing the same red uniform as before but his hair was down and reached to his shoulders in gently soft waves.   
  
Thomas's cheeks flushed again, this soldier was handsome indeed. "Eh mate?" The soldier questioned him causing Thomas to snap out of his daydreaming "Y-Yes Sir?" He took a step back as he earned a laugh from the other "Don't gotta call me Sir mate, my names Chris. Chris Hemsworth" Chris extended his hand out for Thomas to shake.

Thomas cleared his throat and allowed his fingers to wrap around the Chris's feeling another shiver go down his spine "M-My name  is Thomas Hiddleston" He shyly informed Chris before a hand was on his shoulder again "Do you go by Tom mate?" Chris asked as he led them over to the bar and invited Thomas to take a seat.

Tom hesitantly took the offered seat and eyed Chris "I suppose. After all mother calls me that" Tom shyly glanced away, hearing Chris give another laugh before he slapped his back in a friendly manner "Do you drink Tom?" Chris questioned and Tom's cheeks flushed "N-Not that often" Tom admitted as Chris began thinking making Tom worry that he might have said something to offend the man.  
  
"Give me a pint mate" Chris instructed the bar tender much to Tom's surprise, he watched as Chris smiled at him and felt another tingle go through him when Chris rested his hand on Tom's knee.

"We can share a pint right mate?" Tom let his jaw drop in awe before he nodded though he had never shared a drink with another man before and thought it odd.  Chris seemed polite and did save Tom's life. The least he could do to thank the man was to share the drink, however Tom paused in thought.

He didn't normally drink and he didn't recall the last time he let a drop of alcohol touch his lips "Umm..." Tom shyly, getting the attention of Chris "I don't normally drink though, so please forgive me if I act inappropriately after I take a sip" He expected the other man to laugh and mock him however instead he saw Chris smile and pat his shoulder "That's alright Tom, I'll make sure you don't drink too much" Chris said with a laugh before the pint of beer was slid in front of him.

Chris licked his lips and happily took it drinking down at least half of it in one gulp. He could hold his alcohol and would often drink more than one, unless he was in the company of someone. He finished off a little more before licking his lips again and handing the pint to Tom who stared at it with a blank expression.

He could feel Chris's eyes on him and hesitantly brought the glass to his lips _'Maybe just a sip won't hurt'_   Tom tilted his head back but ended up choking on the beer instead, he briefly forgot about the cut on his neck and it began to sting rather badly as he continued to choke. Trying to clear his throat he felt Chris's hand on his neck

"Tom?" Chris questioned before taking the pint out of Tom's hand and as embarrassed as he was, Tom managed to clear his throat. His face blooming with embarrassment "I...umm" Tom began, only to be silenced as he watched Chris lean closer.

Tom swore his heart was about to burst from his chest when Chris's finger traced over his cut "You need to get that cleaned up mate, come on" Tom watched Chris get up but Tom felt frozen for the moment "Tom?" Chris questioned, looking back at the man who hadn't move and eventually extended his hand out.   
  
Tom stared at it a few moments before he placed his hand in Chris's fingers and slide off the bar stool. Tom had never held a gentlemen's hand before and blushed at how soft, warm and simply perfect against Chris's hand felt against his.

He witnessed the strange reactions people gave as he walked out with Chris and Tom often worried if they knew his secret. Until earlier today his sister had been the only one he confessed it to.

Tom squinted his eyes, trying to adjust them to the sunlight, he didn't realize the Pub was that dark but then again he didn't spot Chris until the man saved his life. He allowed Chris led him down the street, becoming more worried at the many stares they got before he let out a gasp.

Chris had pulled Tom into a nearby store and let out of his hand much to Tom's disappointment. But he stood back and watched Chris walk up to the counter and look around, that's when Tom noticed there were bottles and herbs everywhere. The whole shop had a sweet scent to it, one that tickled Tom's nostrils and almost caused him to sneeze.  
  
Tom walked closer and eyed the jars seated behind the counter, examining the label and he quickly found out they were in the local pharmacy. Tom had passed by it several times through his life in Britain but he had only gone in a handful of times. He heard Chris give thanks to the pharmacist before another pat came to his shoulder.

"Come on mate" Chris said, quickly leading Tom out the store.  His arm lazily hung over Tom as they proceeded to walk down the busy street "Where do you live Tom?" Chris questioned as the wind blew around his long blond hair causing Tom to blush at the sight before he answered "Just a few blocks away but it's quite alright I can walk myself home" Even though he didn't want to, it seems Chris had done more than enough for him today. He couldn't truly expect the man to walk him home to.

But by the look Chris gave him, Tom realized the way he spoke the sentence might have sounded rude and quickly corrected himself "It's just that you've already saved my life and shown me much kindness. I wish to return the favor" Chris smiled and gave Tom's shoulder another pat "Do not worry about that Tom, I was glad to save your life but if you truly want to return the favor" Chris said as he looked back and forth between the houses wondering which one Tom lived in before speaking again

 "I'll think of something" Tom nodded shyly as they continued to walk down the street together. Until he saw the familiar house he had spent his whole life in and looked over to Chris "My house right over there" Tom pointed to it as Chris followed his finger towards the small little house with a tiny garden in front of it.

"Alright let's go shall we?"Chris said, not waiting for an answer as he grabbed Tom's wrist and pulled him over to his house. Stopping in front of the door though Tom felt nervous yet again. He hoped his father was busy studying since he had been giving Tom a rather hard time lately. Ever since his sister got married, he had begun to usher Tom to do the same and explained that if he didn't soon he would bring concern to the family.

Tom often stayed silent when his father confronted him about the matter because he could not tell him the truth. When Chris gently knocked on his front door, Tom snapped out of his paranoid daydreaming and and heard the sounds of his mother quickly coming to the door "Hello?" She said as she opened the door, immediately seeing her son standing next to Chris and gave a look of concern "Is something wrong?" Tom could see the worried look in her eyes and felt horror fill him when her gaze stopped at his neck.

Tom jumped when his mother ran over to him "Sweetheart what happened?!" She cried examining the cut he had received from that drunken man at the Pub. Tom bit his lip and took a breath, he didn't want to tell his mother what happened because he usually didn't get into trouble much less get into fights. He glanced over at Chris who then put his hand over Tom's shoulder

 "I'm afraid your son was attacked by a drunken bluke from the Pub. I witnessed the man inflect unjust actions upon your son until I stepped in. I just wanted to ensure his wellbeing" Chris finished off by giving Tom's mother a slight as a sign of respect. Tom noticed his mother become flushed and hold her hand to her chest "Well thank you Sir for saving my son. But you do not wear our colored uniform, may I ask where you are from?" She questioned, motioning both into the house.

Chris gave a laugh and  lightly bumped shoulders with Tom which resulted in the man becoming flushed again. They entered into the kitchen and his mom put the kettle on "Please take a seat Sir..?" His mother said in an unsure manner as Chris took a seat and motioned for Tom to do the same thing "You can just call me Chris ma'am I'm actually from Australia but got mixed up a bit when all the soldiers were being called home and I ended up coming here instead"

Tom's mother lit the fire to heat the kettle before she turned to face Chris "Oh dear" Tom noticed the concern that carried in his mother's voice before she continued speaking "You must miss your family terribly" Tom glanced at Chris who nodded "I was due to be engaged before I heard of the war and I could not resist the call of danger. So I signed up and got drafted. However I recently heard news that my soon to be is now married to another"

Tom frowned, both because the man clearly had an attraction to women which caused a small tug at his heart. But more so because the man's heart probably belonged to that woman though Tom did notice there wasn't much sadness in Chris's voice when he spoke. He glanced down with a heavy heart and listen to the conversation between his mother and Chris "Oh my, you must of been stuck ill upon hearing such news" Tom felt as if he should excuse himself before he heard Chris give a chuckle

"Not by much ma'am. My family arranged the marriage without my consent" Tom's head came back up and he tried not to look surprised. Chris's family tried to force marriage upon him? He felt his heart sink further remembering his parents and how they constantly pushed him to get married. Maybe they would ease up a bit upon hearing Chris's story?

Tom must of been deep in thought for he didn't notice Chris's eyes on him until his mother lightly brushed his shoulder "Thomas are you being rude" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his mother before Chris laughed again "I-I'm sorry" Tom shyly said, his cheeks flushing again, he didn't realize he had been daydreaming "It's quite alright dear, what is preoccupying your thoughts so much?" Tom jumped, he didn't want to tell his mother what thoughts went through his head.

Luckily the kettle gave a whistle and saved him from telling the truth, though Tom wasn't a liar he came up with something "I umm I suppose I am still in shock from what happened mother" He confessed though he was more preoccupied with the thoughts of Chris and wondered if the man was to head back home soon.  Tom knew he would miss Chris rather greatly if that were the case though he barely even knew him. 

Once again Tom became consumed in his thoughts and hadn't noticed Chris had gotten up until he felt hands on his neck and jumped "Whoa there Tom it's just me" Chris said with another laugh as he looked over Tom's cut "That looks pretty nasty, we best get that cleaned up" Tom slightly nodded in agreement, turning to see his mother had just began to serve the tea and felt Chris tug on his arm

"Come on mate we won't be long" He assured Tom who finally stood and looked to his mother "Umm mother I'm going to clean my wound now..." He said, such words sounding foreign on his tongue before his mother smiled at him "Alright love, tea and crumpets will be out when you're done" Tom nodded and felt Chris tug his shoulder and allowed him to led him back to the front door before Chris turned around to face him

 "Where's your room Tom?" He was slightly thrown off by Chris's question, why would they go to his room? Usually the lue was where one would clean wounds or cuts and Tom briefly recalled all the times as a child he would get scrapped up and his mother would tend to each boo boo as he liked to call them and give it a kiss afterwards.

He blushed at the thought of Chris kissing his boo boo's when he saw a hand waving in front of his face "Do you often day dream Tom?" Chris asked, giving a chuckle and Tom flushed with embarrassment "Umm...Not normally but increasingly today it seems" He scratched the back of head before redirecting the conversation and gesturing up the stairs  "My room is the first one to the left" He looked over at Chris who seemed to be smiling before putting his arm around Tom and started pushing him towards the stairs.

Tom was slightly surprised athow strong Chris was, he wasn't even pushing him all that hard but Tom still fell forward. Maybe he gotten strong because of the army training? Tom quickly and carefully began stepping up the stairs, hearing the echos of Chris's steps behind him as he fought the urge to look back at the handsome man.

Tom hesitantly hopped up the last step and walked calmly to his room, thankful that he was always one to be neat and tidy. He waited for Chris to finish coming up the stairs, noticing the way his hair lay in blond strands across his face. Tom swallowed as he watched Chris push them back behind his ear.

Tom averted his eyes and opened his bedroom door to step inside. It wasn't much just a small room with white walls, his bed lay in the corner next to his bookshelf and on the wall opposite sat his desk which had more books as well as a owl feather and pen.

Tom often studied in his room from the time he was a child until well now and sometimes late at night when he couldn't sleep he would stay up writing poetry, journal entries or his dreams. He heard Chris enter his room and watched him look around, something that made Tom became slightly worried.  He hoped the other man would like his quarters but then again Chris wasn't from around here.

Perhaps they had a different style in Australia? However Tom's thoughts were revealed as he saw Chris smile "Feels just like home mate" Chris said, fetching the jar he had purchased from the pharmacy. Tom looked at the strange red goo inside and wondered just what it was for but Chris must of seem his questionable face and explained "This is just a mixture of some healing plants and herbs, I'm sure it'll fix that nasty cut right up" Chris popped the jar open and Tom could smell the lavender and honey scent that admitted from it.

 "You might want to sit down Tom" Chris warned and Tom quickly took his suggestion, taking a seat on his bed and watched Chris dip his fingers into the goo "Tilt your head back" Chris instructed, Tom looked at him for a moment before he complied.  Feeling a bit nervous when Chris took a few steps towards him "This will sting a bit" He warned again and began rubbing the goo down Tom's neck earning a gasp from him.

 He had expected the goo to be warm from sitting in Chris's pocket but in fact it was rather cold and burned. Tom clenched his teeth and let out a small hiss but Chris continued to run the goo into the wound leaving Tom's whole neck feeling like it was on fire "Hold on a second" Chris said before pausing in his actions though Tom couldn't see what he was doing.  He preoccupied with the stinging pain before Chris wiped it away with something soft but it still burned.

Once he thought Chris was done wiping his neck, he slowly moved his head to see the fabric Chris had used to wipe his neck and found  it was part of his uniform. He stared at it for a couple seconds before he looked at him "It's my uniform cloth" Chris explained "Usually they're supposed to be used to clean guns with but I thought it was such a waste of fabric to be doing that" Chris chuckled but Tom was just left in question "So you used it to clean my neck?"

 Tom didn't understand, either way the cloth was being used to clean something but he saw Chris raise his eyebrows as if it were a strange question to ask. Well actually Tom had never asked a question like that, perhaps it was strange? Or maybe he just didn't quite understand the reason behind it? Once again Tom was lost in thought before he felt the same stinging pain on his cheek and involuntarily yelped "Whoa Tom, stand still!" Chris shouted, knowing that he had forgotten Tom had received more than one wound from his little brawl at the Pub.

 Chris placed his fingers under Tom's jaw and held it in place. Tom felt his cheeks flush as Chris continued to hold his jaw in place though the heat from his face seemed to cause the burning to become worse. He slightly whined and felt his eyes begin to water before Chris once again wiped his wound with the cloth "There we go, it should heal just fine now but" He saw Chris's eyes travel down his neck and rest on his bloody shirt collar

"You might want to change into a different set of clothes Tom" Chris gestured to the blood stain that had soaked through Tom's white shirt. Tom himself having completely forgotten about that stain held the collar of his shirt between his fingers. It was a rather big stain and an eyesore. Tom bit his lip and looked back at Chris, surely he couldn't change in front of the man but at the same time he didn't want Chris to leave him either.

 Tom slowly stood up and made his way over to his clothing drawer. He mostly wore white, brown or black so needless to say he was searching through those colors until he found another white shirt and held it to his chest as he turned to Chris "Umm I hope I am not being rude but I ahh need to change...?" Tom trailed off fearing that what he just said did not make any sense but Chris seemed to have an amused smile on his face "Alright mate, I'll leave you to change" He let out another chuckle and stopped just a few steps from the door and turned around "You know in the army you got to change in front of everyone, no time to waste as our General says"

And with that bit of information Tom's cheeks set on fire again. Luckily Chris was no longer in the room and though he wasn't one for inappropriate thoughts. He couldn't help but picture Chris shirtless and found such a picture made Chris even more handsome. Tom hissed when a burning sensation came from the newly treated cut and took a deep breath to calm down.

He hadn't realized his heart was beating fast until he shredded himself of his upper clothing to feel the chill in the room. He quickly picked up the extra shirt and threw it on. Straightening out the collar and sleeves before he put his normal brown vest over it and checked over himself.

He hoped he didn't look like a mess. He ran his hand through his curls and walked back to his door, he took a breath before he opened it and stepped out into the hallway but was puzzled when he didn't see Chris. He looked back and forth thinking perhaps he already went downstairs before he felt a hand on his shoulder and let out a squeak.

 "Whoa" Chris said "Didn't mean to scare you Tom" He offered a smile though Tom was busy catching his breath and hearing his own heartbeat in his ears. He didn't exactly favor being scared or surprised "You okay Tom?" Tom nodded, his breathing finally coming back to normal "I just...I'm afraid I don't like being scared or surprised" He explained as Chris smiled

"I'll make sure to surprise you less than" Tom slightly pouted as Chris handed him the cloth that he used to clean his wounds "Keep it" Chris said, passing by Tom and once more bumping shoulders. But Tom was left standing there for a moment as he ran his thumb over the damp fabric and slowly smiled, maybe Chris admired him as well.

 


	2. Shall You Have My Heart? Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following the incident at the pub, Chris offers to walk Tom home and even heal his wound. Upon meeting Tom's mother, Mrs. Hiddleston. You learn Chris is a solider from Australia who somehow got mixed up upon returning home and ended up in London instead, it's also revealed that Chris was once engaged however due to the fact that it was against his will. The only way he could get out of it was to join the army which he did. Tom meanwhile continues to develop feeling for this man both good and bad. Later on Chris meets Mr.Hiddleston and some drama starts, it's safe to say that Chris and Mr.Hiddleston won't be getting along any time soon but that won't stop Chris from loving Tom in any way. After meeting Tom's father, Tom insists to make it up to Chris and Chris insists they have dinner. Even doing so much as picking up Tom and bringing him to his house, however a storm hits and now Tom is stuck at Chris's house, what will happen? Will they survive in a time and place where two men cannot be together? Or will they overcome all the obstacles set in their way?

** Shall You Have My Heart? **

** Chapter Two **

When Tom had finally made it downstairs, he saw that Chris was already seated and sipping the tea she had made. Tom stood in the doorway a moment, admiring Chris from afar. The man was simply perfect.

 Handsome, young and very beautiful. He watched Chris continued to exchange words with his mother, allowing more time for Tom to take in his features. From that shoulder length blond hair that fell ever so perfect onto Chris's face and neck, to the beautiful blue eyes that seemed to look right through anyone.

He snapped out of his daydreaming and saw Chris look at him "Tom come, sit down!" Tom jumped in surprise and slowly made his way across the kitchen. Holding tightly to the cloth Chris had given him and finally sat down at the table.

 Chris smiled before Tom's mother poured another cup of tea "There you are sweetheart" She said, holding out the steaming up to Tom who looked up before placing Chris's cloth on his lap and taking the tea cup.   
  
He could feel the warmth of it against his fingers and smiled "Thank you mother" He loved a good cup of tea and stared into the brown liquid before he took a small sip. It was hot and burned his tongue a bit but overall delicious, he looked up to eye the tray of crumpets. He wanted one but he didn't like reaching across the table for them and he considered asking his guest to do it rude.

Tom decided to get up and walk around the table so he get to the crumpet but he felt nervous when Chris's eyes were on him. Tom grabbed a napkin and piled four crumpets on it before he returned to his seat. Tom took another sip of his tea and brought one of the crumpets up to his lips before Chris spoke

"You know mate you could of just asked me to pass you some crumpets" Tom ended up dropping his crumpet in surprise and watched it fall into his tea causing a minor splash. He flushed with embarrassment and he tried to fetch the now soaked crumpet out of the tea cup but after a few failed attempts, he gave a sigh of defeat.

 Though at least Chris got some amusement out of watching Tom try to fish for the crumpet "Here let me try" Chris suggested and grabbed a spoon, successfully getting the crumpet out of the teacup. But it was soaked.  Tom eyed it, wondering what a tea soaked crumpet would taste like before Chris brought the spoon up to his lips

"Let me know how it tastes" Chris teased and Tom gave him a small glare before he went to grab the spoon but Chris pulled it away  "I'm so sorry that's not how the game works" Tom quickly became confused "Game?" Chris nodded and brought the spoon back up to Tom's lips. Tom was still unsure if Chris was joking or being serious but he opened his mouth none the less and allowed Chris to feed him the crumpet.

Tom wanted to groan when he heard the amused giggles by his mother, yes this scene must be quite amusing. He felt himself blush and felt the soaked crumpet on his tongue, it tasted bittersweet from being in the tea and the texture was needless to say strange. Though his face must of shown the interesting to say the least, flavor of the crumpet because Chris laughed.

"I'm guessing it doesn't taste all that good Tom?" Tom felt like glaring a bit at Chris for feeding him the crumpet but instead he nodded and drank down a sip of tea making the crumpet go down. Tom coughed before clearing his throat and stuck his tongue out for a brief moment "It was an interesting taste though not my favorite" He admitted and went to bite a dry crumpet, making sure to savor the flavor in case this one also fell in his teacup.

Chris took a crumpet "I must admit I like my food dry for the most part" Tom smiled at Chris's joke before his attention turned to his mother who was wiping her hands on her apron "Thomas" Tom took another bite of his crumpet before he answering "Yes mother?" He asked though he feared it might have something to do with his father "Mr.Hiddleston wants to talk to you" And he was right...His father wanting to talk to him was never a good thing.

 Tom curled his fingers into fists "Right now?" He questioned, his father's talks usually left him in a rather angry or saddened state which often made him isolate himself away from the world "Yes Thomas right now" Tom jumped at the sound of his father's harsh voice behind him and turned around to face him with an expression of fear.

Tom's father was standing in the doorway that led down the hall to his office, a place Tom had grown to hate throughout the years. Tom noticed the frown spread across his father's face before he glanced at Chris "And who's this chap?" Tom's father questioned, luckily Tom's mother answered before anyone

"This is Chris Hemsworth, he's a solider from Australia. He says Thomas got into a bit of a row with someone from the Pub, luckily this brave young man was there to save him" She explained as Chris got up to shake Mr. Hiddleston's hand "Hello Sir" Chris begin "It's an honor to meet the man who raised such an outstanding son" Tom's father looked Chris over but didn't say a word until he glanced over at Tom

"Are you married Chris?" Tom held his breath, he knew what his father thought of him not being married but what about someone else? Chris dropped Mr. Hiddleston's hand and looked him in the eye something that caused Tom to shiver.  Tom observed Chris's straight figure and admired him for being so brave.

Tom had his moments but nothing could compare to the bravery he saw in Chris "No Sir, I was due to be engaged but got drafted instead" Chris explained and Tom's father give him a strange look "And what happened of your soon to be?" Tom shivered again at the harsh concern in his father's voice but Chris didn't back down "She is now married to another" He heard his father give a huff

"Do you not find it strange that a man your age has not been married? Much less at least engaged?" Chris smiled "I do not believe one should be engaged because their family forces you to do so against the wishes of your heart" Tom's father gave a scowl "The wishes of your heart Mr.Hemsworth?" Tom's mother was by the sink watching the conversation between Chris and her husband.

 Tom knew his father was not one to back down either and often didn't favor someone arguing with him. The main reason Tom was so shy is because of the days he talked to his father. He knew not to argue with ones parents though he often wished he had the bravery to speak what he wanted unfortunately his lips always seemed to be shut tight in fear.

Chris continued to argue "Yes the wishes of my heart Sir. I want to marry for love. Nothing less than that is what I desire" Tom's father give yet another huff as he walked past Chris to stand in front of Tom who shivered. He looked at Chris who seemed to be unhappy at the moment before he rose from his chair "F-Father" Tom spoke before he looked down, unable to meet the eyes that were glaring down at him

"I was going to speak to you in private Thomas, however your little bluke over there changed my mind" Tom bit his lip and glanced up to look past his father and at Chris who still had an angry face on and his hands were now balled into fists. A moment of silence passed by before Mr. Hiddleston's voice broke through

"Thomas our family is getting greatly concerned about your status of engagement, I suggest you find a lovely girl and propose marriage before more concern comes about" When Tom didn't answer his father spoke louder "Understood?" Tom nodded "Y-Yes sir" His father gave a smile and exited the room without another word. Tom felt his heart sink and focused his attention to the ground before someone gripped his arm.

He jumped in surprise "Tom" Chris concerned voice came and Tom flinched upon seeing his angry face. Tom could admit it was his father that caused Chris to become so angry but Tom was more fearful of the fact that Chris might not want to stay around him knowing he had a father like that. He swallowed hard "Y-Yes Chris?" Tom avoided eye and noticed his mother wasn't around anymore. She probably went after his father.

Chris grasped Tom's jaw and forced his head towards him, unfortunately Tom was stuck scared "P-Please don't hurt me!" He begged before seeing Chris's expression turn from angry to sad "I would never hurt you" Chris whispered, loosening his on Tom's jaw "That man raised you?" He questioned, taking Tom by surprise "Y-Yes?"His father had raised him but why would Chris ask that?

Chris let go of his jaw and took a step closer, Tom felt nervous again and brought his hand to his pocket to felt the soft fabric of Chris's cloth "Than how are you so very sweet Thomas?" Chris asked, once again catching Tom off guard "W-What do you mean?" Chris took a step forward causing Tom to take a step back and hit the wall.

Chris pinned Tom against the wall, making the man's face flush a deep red"I mean how could a man that is so blind to his own son's feelings and who so selfishly tries to drive his son to his will. End up raising a son so sweet?" Tom held his breath and Chris placed his arms against the wall to Tom from leaving "You would think a man such as that would raise his son to be rather absent hearted yet here you are" Chris leaned closer, allowing their noses to touch which made Tom's blush grow darker "So kind, shy and wholehearted. Why?"

Tom glanced away for a moment, his face feeling as though it were on fire. He had barely known Chris for a day yet he was seeming so affectionate. Tom cleared his throat and glanced down "I...I do not know, i-it's just how I am" He admitted shyly, glancing up at Chris who seemed to have a blank expression on his face. "A-Are you mad?" Tom questioned, beginning to feel increasingly nervous.

"Why would I be mad Thomas?" Tom raised his eyebrow taking a note that Chris had spoken his full name twice now but quickly shrugged it off and continued to stare at the ground "M-My father, I saw how...angry you looked when he...was talking to you" He looked up at Chris "I apologize if he offended you in any manner. I do not know how I can ever make it up to yo-" Chris interrupted him "Dinner" Tom flinched and hit his head against the wall, letting out a yelp, his cuts now stinging from the sudden action.

"Thomas are you okay?" Chris asked before examining Tom's head, this poor man was injured enough today "I..I..Umm yes I'm fine, t-thank y-you umm..." Tom stuttered, clearly nervous and embarrassed but he still couldn't believe what he had heard. Did Chris really want to go to dinner with him and why? Tom decided it wouldn't hurt to ask "W-Why do you want dinner with me?" Chris blinked "You seem like a charming young man and I lack many friends around here"

Tom looked at Chris with a surprised expression "Y-You don't have any friends?" Chris gave a nod before he glanced to the side but Tom had a follow up question "Why?" After all Tom found Chris to be very handsome and kind, who wouldn't want to befriend him?

Chris give a sigh and Tom noticed he seemed to wear a sad expression but there was a of something else as well "They don't seem to be very accepting of me" Tom stood there in shock, both at Chris's words and his expression. Tom couldn't put his finger on but reminded him of how he always hid who his affections belonged to.   
  
Tom snapped out of his daydreaming and cleared his throat "W-What do you mean not accepting?" He questioned shyly hoping the other didn't find him nosey, the last thing he wanted was to invade Chris's privacy.  Much less force him to talk about something he wasn't comfortable with. It reminded too much of his father who always pushed him to do what he wanted, not even considering that Tom might want something else.

Tom held his breath and waited for Chris to answer "My ways of affection seem to offend them" Tom's eyes widened and spark of hope went through him, perhaps Chris had the same affections as him?

He took another breath "Well..." Tom began, nervously shifting his foot around before he glanced back up at Chris "I accept you for who you are. Whether your affections are ones that offend most or not offend at all" Tom felt the butterflies in his stomach as Chris smiled and gently took Tom's hand to brought it up to his lips. 

  
Tom stood there stunned, unable to even breath as those soft lips brushed against his knuckles. After a few seconds, Chris pulled his lips away leaving Tom breathless. Trying to process why Chris would do such a thing. If anyone else saw that, it would cause great concern as his father always said but to Tom's surprise he didn't really care about any of that for the moment.

All Tom seemed to care about right now was Chris. He could feel his heartbeat in his chest again before that familiar yet strange tingle travelled throughout his body and straight to the hand Chris was still holding. A moment of silence passed before Chris spoke up "I appreciate how you are so very accepting Thomas though I expect nothing less from a gentlemen so kind" Tom's cheeks flushed again "T-Thank you" He shyly responded and Chris smiled "I shall see you for dinner than?" Tom slightly flinched and his heart began to beat even faster, where did Chris live anyway?

 "U-Umm dinner where?" There were plenty of restaurants in London and even the Pub had decent food but Tom wanted to steer clear of the Pub for a good while "I am staying in a house that a farming family generously offered me. I am alone there and would be honored if you granted me your presence for a short spell" Chris leaned down to place another kiss on Tom's knuckles making his cheeks even redder "I..I would be honored to spend my time with you for I could not think of a better way to spend it" Tom admitted and Chris smiled

"Then I shall see you tomorrow yes?" Tom couldn't seem to find his voice and nodded "Y-Yes tomorrow" Chris's smile grew wider and he finally released Tom's hand, turning to walk out of the kitchen. Tom quickly followed behind him "I shall send a carriage" Tom nodded and couldn't help but smile as Chris opened the door. Amazed by how dark it had gotten, he suddenly worried about Chris's well being.

"Until than" Chris stepped out before he turned back to Tom "Good night Thomas" Tom gave a nervous laugh "G-Good night" He muttered before Chris closed the door, allowing Tom to stand there for a moment. He couldn't believe the affection he was already feeling for that man, Tom found Chris amazing and he was grateful that he would be spending even more time with him tomorrow.

He let out the breath he didn't realize he had been holding and prayed today wasn't a dream. He felt his cheeks finally cool and reached into his pocket to pull out the cloth Chris had given him and ran his thumb over it. He smiled and made his way upstairs to enter his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Tom walked over to his bed to take a seat, preoccupied with thoughts of Chris "He is such an amazing man" He whispered to himself before falling onto the bed, his eyes focused on the ceiling in his dark room as he brought the cloth up to his chest and cradled it. He lay there a few moments before shutting his eyes, going over the events that happened today.

It was all so overwhelming, from the moment he saw Chris to the events in the Pub. Tom took a deep breath, he had his hopes that even if he acted like a completely nut in front of Chris today, the man somehow admired him too. At least in some way. He brought the cloth up to his nose and inhaled the scent. It smelled like lavender with a mixture of some other scent Tom couldn't quite put his finger on. He rolled onto his side, not bothering to change into his sleep clothes before he shutting his eyes.

He could picture Chris. His perfect blond hair and those blue eyes. His beautiful tan skin and that charming smiling. He stirred beginning to slowly drift into sleep, loosening his grip on Chris's cloth before snuggled into his pillow. 

_Tom was standing in someone's bedroom, Chris's cloth held tightly in his hand. He glanced around as if he was looking for someone but noticed he was in his bare form but did nothing to cover himself while normally he would be ashamed of his naked form but when a pair of warm muscular arms wrapped around him, he couldn't care less about anything at the moment._

_Someone whisper into Tom's ear causing a moan to arise from his throat and Tom leaned his head against their shoulder 'Chris I missed you' Tom said, reaching up to stroke his fingers along Chris's cheek before those hands began to roam all over his stomach. Tom shivered with delight and turned his head to face Chris._

_They shared a gaze for a moment before kissing, Tom moaned and kneaded his fingers into Chris's hair before the kiss ended 'Open your mouth' Chris whispered and Tom obeyed,  opening his mouth and soon feeling Chris's warm wet tongue invade. Tom's knees went weak before Chris broke the kiss again and  traveled down to Tom's neck._

_Tom let out another moan, Chris's hands continued to travel down his stomach 'Let me take you Thomas' Tom couldn't help but rub his body against Chris's, feeling the man's muscular figure and hard manhood.  Whimpering pleads before Chris's fingers wrapped around his-_

Tom shot his eyes open and nearly fell off his bed, breathing heavy and dripping a cold layer of sweat.  A shiver ran through him and he took a breath, running his fingers through his hair. What would cause him to have such a dream? And about Chris no less. Yes he was attracted to the man but he usually was attracted by heart not by...other means.

He placed a hand to his chest and noticed he still held Chris's cloth. He quickly dropped it and took a deep breath to calm down.  He shifted his legs, trying to slide off the bed before realizing his dream had gotten him more excited than he thought. He blushed a furious red and tried to think of ways he could calm his uprising.

He slowly got up and stumbled across the room, he had never quite been in this situation before and tried his best to ignore the throbbing sensation of his appendage before gathering up his clothes and heading to the bathroom. He needed a cold bath. 

After which he was still shivering but at least he was granted the peace from the results of his dream. He quickly got dressed and headed downstairs to greet his mother as usual "Sweetheart" His mother began as she handed him a plate of food "Why did you gather water for your bath if you were not going to heat it up?"

Tom nearly choked, he hadn't thought his mother would notice that but then again she was the watchful eye of the house "...I..." Tom tried to think of an explanation before there was a knock at the door and he silently thanked The Lord as his mother went to answer the door.

 "Hello Ma'am" Tom's ears perked up, he knew that voice anywhere. He got up and walked to the door "Mr.Hemsworth please do come in, to what do we owe the visit?" Tom blushed furiously upon seeing Chris and his mind flashed back to his rather exciting dream "I am actually here to collect Thomas" Chris said and suddenly Tom felt nervous once more. He did not tell his mother he was having dinner with Chris and worried she'd disapprove.   
  
After all it was not like him to keep something from his mother, he always ensured to tell her everything. Aside from his normally kept secret of course. He swallowed hard and turned his attention to the floor, feeling his mothers eyes on him "Thomas didn't say anything about this" Tom felt himself blush and hesitantly lifted his head up

"...I..." Well it seems no matter what he couldn't get out of any situation "...I suppose I was just...Still shocked over what happened yesterday it slipped my mind to tell you mother...I apologize" His voice sounded shakey and it was embarrassing to Tom that Chris heard all that.

Tom's mother give a small almost annoyed groan before she turned to Chris who spoke "I assure you he will be in the best of care" Tom's mother give a small sigh before laying her gentle hand on Tom's shoulder "Be back by nightfall sweetheart" Tom lifted his head again and smiled, letting his mother run a hand through his hair "I will mother" He said before Chris motioned him over "Let us go than shall we?"

Tom smiled and Chris gave Mrs.Hiddleston a bow "Thank you ma'am" He said as Tom shyly walked over and Chris flashed a smile at him. Tom took a deep breath before following Chris out the door "I thought you said you would send a carriage?" Tom asked "I did" Chris gestured to the carriage that stood still a little down the road, before laying a hand on Tom's shoulder "That does not mean I wouldn't come along. As I said late afternoon yesterday, I wanted to ensure your well being" Tom's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he watched Chris's long hair gently blow in the wind.

" T-Thank you" Tom mumbled, flinching when Chris's fingers grazed along his neck "You're wounds have healed perfectly" Tom shivered when Chris run his thumb over the cut "...I...I didn't bother to check them this morning"

Tom admitted before glancing to the side "I b-became rather preoccupied when I woke" He shivered when Chris leant close and gasped when he felt hot breath against his neck "Preoccupied?" Chris questioned before placing a kiss to Tom's healed wound, hearing the gasp he caused Tom. Flashbacks of his earlier dream started to form before his eyes causing a silence moan to pass his lips.   
  
This was not right but Tom couldn't help but blush deeply when Chris pulled away, the sensation of his lips still lingering on his neck before he glanced up at him "W-Why di-" He froze when Chris placed his fingers over Tom's lips "When I was small my mother often kissed my wounds and bruises better" Tom felt his heartbeat increase as Chris lowered his fingers and he could feel the sensation there too.

"O-Oh well...Uhh thank y-you?" Tom stuttered and Chris smiled "It is no trouble my dear Thomas" He said before quickly adding "Let us go" Tom snapped out of his thoughts "W-What?" He questioned as Chris gave a smile "Daydreaming again?" Tom glanced down, his cheeks "...I...I suppose I'm daydreaming too much lately" He mumbled before Chris laughed, a sound that caused butterflies to flow violently into Tom's stomach "Nothing wrong with dreaming Thomas" He took a deep breath and looked up, eyeing Chris.   
  
"I s-suppose you are correct" Tom stated before clearing his throat and looked over at the carriage "Shall we depart?" He asked, receiving a nod from Chris "Yes" Tom followed him to the carriage and blushed when Chris opened the door for him. He couldn't help but think that was very gentlemen like and climbed into the carriage, waiting for Chris to get inside as well.

Tom stared down at his lap, feeling the butterflies pool in his stomach once more. He took a deep breath and looked over to see Chris climbing in "Ready to go?" Chris asked making Tom blush once more "Y-Yes but I do hope I am not a bother to you" Chris motioned for the carriage to go before he turned to Tom "Why would you ever think you are anything but a pleasure to be around Tom?" He could see the questionable expression Chris was wearing and glanced to the side.

"I...I suppose I do not have a very high self esteem" Tom admitted and glanced at the floor, he hoped Chris did not think him a fool "Thomas" Chris spoke as he lifted Tom's jaw, Tom became frozen upon staring into Chris's eyes and wrapped his fingers around the man's wrist "Why would you ever look down upon yourself?" Chris questioned and Tom glanced away, he didn't quite know why he often seemed to look down upon himself.

He looked back at Chris "I suppose I have never really had many friends a-and I normally don't speak up for myself" Chris loosened his grip on Tom's jaw before giving an angry look causing him to shiver. Oh no, did Tom say something to offend Chris? He didn't mean to. He watched Chris run his hand through his hair, letting those blond locks fall gently back into place "Does your father often bring you down Thomas?" Tom flinched at the question, he didn't quite like discussing the subject of his father.

"I...Well my father..." He trailed off, not sure if he should tell Chris about it. He was raised not to speak rudely about anyone, especially his parents but perhaps it was better if he got it off his chest "M-My father always seemed to bend me to his will, I always do what he says because that is how I was raised" He gave a sigh and felt Chris remove his hand from his jaw, focusing his attention back to his lap.

  
"I just wish sometimes I..I was like you. You're very brave and the way you stood up to my father was very admirable" He admitted before looking at Chris who was scratching his chin in thought "Any man worth his name would know that your father is a horrid man. I did not favor the way he spoke to me and got absolutely appalled when I heard how he spoke to you. Has he always spoke to you in that matter Thomas?" Tom glanced back and forth becoming increasingly curious as to why Chris kept using his full name "I..I suppose"

Chris gave a nod before he gestured for the carriage to stop, Tom jolted forward as the carriage came to a rather rough stop and heard Chris give a laugh "We're here" Chris got out of the carriage and Tom about to follow came to a halt when Chris spoke again "Stay" Tom paused in his actions before he sat back up and watched Chris close the carriage door. He wondered what the other was up to before the door on his side opened and Chris held his hand out

"Come Thomas" Tom held back a moan upon hearing Chris's smooth accent before he crawled across the seat and took Chris's hand, blushing as he was assisted out of the carriage. Tom looked around and realized they were now on the other side of town which made him recall how Chris walked home last night.   
  
Did Chris really walk this whole way? Tom frowned, feeling guilty for not offering Chris a carriage to ride home in rather than having him walk. He felt Chris squeeze his hand making him to snap out of his "Daydreaming again?" Chris questioned as Tom blushed "I just...Did you walk all this way last night?" He questioned though Chris smiled "Yes" Tom continued to frown "Why did you not tell me I would of gladly-" Chris silenced him again by pressing his fingers to Tom's mouth

"It's quite alright Thomas, I didn't want to be a bother and it was not that long of a walk I assure you" Tom let out an annoyed groan before Chris released his hand and spoke "Shall we go inside?" Tom looked back at the nearby house and nodded"Of course" He said with a smile and followed the man into the house. It was rather small impressive, Tom noticed the many beautiful flowers growing in the garden and the unique carvings that were embedded into the wood.

He turned his attention back to Chris as they stepped onto the front porch and watched watched the other open the front door before stepping inside. Tom however hesitatingly stood on the porch, he didn't like to step inside someone else's home without permission "Aren't you coming in?" Chris asked and Tom nodded, slowly stepped into the house. He could smell the many burning candles and looked around to see many pieces of furniture.

He followed Chris down the hallway, his nose catching the scent of food. He briefly wondered what Chris had made until they finally walked into the kitchen making his jaw drop at the sight of the table. It had a candle set in the center, the flames burning a bright orange that illuminated the food resting around it. Tom stood there stunned for a moment and heard Chris open a bottle of wine. 

 

  
  
Tom slowly made his to the table and noticed the many fruit trays scattered around with a huge plate of sliced turkey. He glanced around and saw a bowl of mashed potatoes and a pot of green beans as well. Tom completely stunned at the display didn't notice Chris behind him until he spoke "Thomas" Tom jumped back, nearly colliding into Chris who quickly dodged him.

"Whoa there!" Chris shouted, trying not to spill the two glasses of wine. Tom's jaw opened and he suddenly felt embarrassed "I'm sorry!" He shouted, bowing his head before Chris. Oh Lord, how many things would he  mess up today?

He could only imagine Chris's reaction "Thomas..." Chris began and Tom suspected he was shaking his head in disappointment "You do not have to apologize for everything, it is alright. Look the glasses are fine" Chris insisted and took Tom's hand "So please drink" Tom lifted his head as Chris handed him a wine glass.

Tom's face was blushing red "Umm t-thank you" He stuttered before taking a sip of his wine, perhaps the alcohol would calm him down "Is something wrong Thomas?" Chris questioned, noticing Tom had suddenly gone shy.

Tom glanced into his cup, seeing his reflection in the dark red liquid before he looked back up, seeing Chris licking his lips of the wine that stained them causing Tom to blush again "I...I'm just not use to this" He admitted and took another sip of his wine, relieved that he didn't choke on it like he did the first time he met Chris.   
  
Chris took a step closer to Tom "What do you ever mean you are not use to this? You have friends yes?" Tom took another sip of his wine, savoring the bittersweet taste before tapping his fingers along the glass in a nervous manner. The sound creating a small echo throughout the room "N-No" Tom said, he didn't have any friends really.

He always spent most of his days inside due to his father's instructions though every once in a while he got a break and would spend his day outside amongst the other children. But they didn't seem to favor him and often shunned him, calling him nasty names that would upset him rather greatly and caused him to run home in tears. 

Tom  jumped when Chris's fingers found their way around his jaw again, pulling him closer to the man. Tom felt guilt flow through him when he saw Chris's concerned face "I..I apologize I didn't mean to upset you..." Did he ruin the evening for Chris?

 Chris gave a sigh and shook his head "There is no reason to apologize for you did not upset me" Tom let out a breath of relief and closed his eyes a moment, the effects of the wine getting to him."I just do not understand" Chris said softly"Do not understand what?" Tom questioned as Chris let go of his jaw "How you could not have any friends? You are a very charming and outstanding gentlemen" Tom blushed and scratched the back of his head

"The other children didn't seem to favor me" Chris gave a chuckle "Not favor you? For whatever reason could someone not favor you Thomas?" Tom gave a small sigh before taking another sip of wine, his head beginning to swim "...I...Well the other children often made fun of me" Tom glanced at the food that continued to sit uneaten"W-Would you like to eat something?" He questioned before looking back at Chris, he could faintly see the man's face thanks to the illumination the candles gave him.   


Tom blushed as Chris smiled at him "Of course let us eat" Chris said, reaching out to pull out a chair for Tom "Come sit" Tom shyly took the seat and watched Chris walked around to other side to sit down. Chris gathered some food on his plate and looked to Tom when he was finished, noticing the man hadn't taken any food "You're not hungry?" Tom jumped in surprise before he spoke "I..I am a little" He hesitantly began piling his plate with some fruit, a few slices of turkey, and a spoonful of mashed potatoes.

He glanced over at Chris who was currently taking a few bites of his food and Tom took a small forkful of his own "So Thomas" He snapped his attention back to Chris, placing his fork onto the plate "Yes?" Tom questioned before hearing something, it sounded like rumbling... Tom let out a loud yelp as thunder roared loudly and he ended up spilling his wine, staining his shirt for the second time in two days.

"Tom are you alright?" Chris made his way over to Tom who took a deep breath and sighed "Y-Yes I apologize I didn't mean to get so startled" He picked up a napkin and tried to clean the wine off his shirt but saw it was useless because the stain already set in "It seems like a thunderstorm is happening" Chris said before he leaned down and examined the stain on Tom's shirt "I don't think I have any extra clothes that would fit you" Tom knew Chris was more than correct, Tom was rather small compared to Chris and his clothes would be rather loose on him. 

A flash of lightening illuminated the room and Tom rose from his chair "I should probably head home" He mumbled and began to walking out of the before Chris grabbed his arm "Tom have you gone insane?" Tom raised his eyebrow and turned to Chris "W-Well I...I do not mean to appear rude but I did promise my mother I would be back...and I wouldn't want to intrude by asking to stay for the night or until the storm lets up"

Due to the darkness of the room, Tom couldn't see that well but he could sense Chris was wearing a concerned expression and such was only confirmed when Tom felt a warm hand rest against his cheek "Do not be ridiculous. I asked for your company did I not? You would not be overextending your welcome by staying overnight especially if a thunderstorm is about"

Tom's face turned a light pink and in response he nodded "T-Thank you Chris" His voice sounded shy and hopeful and he couldn't help as he continued to stare at Chris in the dark though his thoughts went back to his mother. He did promise her he'd be back by nightfall but surely she could understand why he stayed.

He jumped when another rumble of thunder shook Chris's house "Hold on I'll get more candles" Chris said, rustling about in the drawers of the kitchen. Tom looked around the darkness, fidgeting with his fingers again "Chris" He called, seeing the other lit a candle and walk towards him "Yes Thomas?" Tom stood there silent for a moment, taking in Chris's illuminated face and couldn't help but smile.  Chris was handsome in any light "Umm...Are you sure you do not have a shirt I could borrow?"

Tom almost forgot about the stain on his shirt and though it normally wouldn't bother him as much, it was impolite to dress so...Messy around another but at the same time he didn't want to be rude and push for Chris for a shirt but again he didn't favor wearing one with a giant wine stain on it.

 Not to mention he certainly wasn't going to walk around with no shirt though Chris didn't seem to have a problem with that "Do you really want a shirt Tom? You do realize I would not mind if you were half bare" Chris teased making Tom blush furiously before Chris grabbed his hand "If you truly want to change clothes we shall go to my room and see if you find one to your liking" He allowed Chris to guide him to the stairs, the candy illuminating their way until they reached the top of the hallway. 

The sound of rumbling and flashing of storm continued and Chris let go of his hand. Tom paused and looked around only to feel that odd tingle in his gut once more. He followed Chris further down the hallway, watching Chris opened the door to his bedroom

"Right in here Tom" Chris said, disappearing into the room and Tom quickly followed suit  _'Why does this all seem familiar?'_ Tom thought to himself as he entered into Chris's bedroom and the feeling of deja vu hit him.

He stood there frozen for a moment and glanced around, the room was so similar to the one in his dream. Suddenly his breathing became heavy and he glanced over at Chris trying to remind himself it was just a dream, that Chris would never touch him in the way.

Chris laid the candle down on his desk and turned to look at Tom "Take off your shirt Tom" 


	3. Shall You Have My Heart? Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Chris discuss the aspects of Tom wearing one of Chris's shirts and Tom becomes overly shy in having to change his shirt in front of the other. However Chris tells Tom that he believes he is beautiful and cannot imagine why anyone would ever say anything less than that about Tom. However as usually Tom doesn't seem to agree with Chris's statement and claims that Chris is braver than him to which Chris reveals that he has wanted to protect Tom from the moment he saw him through the crowd, Chris also reveals a few details about what happened at the Pub the night Tom walked in. After a few more antics, Chris leads Tom to his bedroom and Tom has flashbacks to his dream, leaving him in a quite aroused state. However tomorrow is a new day and who knows what it will bring to our two lovers. Will they survive in a time and place where two men cannot be together? Or will they overcome all the obstacles set in their way?

** Shall you have my heart? ** **  
** ****  
Chapter Three

Tom took a step back frightened and squeaked out "What!?" Images of his dream flashed before his eyes making him to shiver. Chris noticed this and gave Tom an odd look "Tom you alright?" He approached the shivering man and placed a hand on his shoulder "I...I s-sorry umm..." Tom fidgeted, glancing back and forth trying to think of a reason as to why he wouldn't take his shirt off in front of him

"I....Umm...Don't like undressing in front of anyone" A guilty feeling went through his heart as he half lied, it was true he didn't or rather had never undressed in front of anyone but the true reason he didn't want to take his shirt off was because of that damned dream and there was not a chance that Chris would understand the aspects of his dream.

Just the very thought of Tom telling him caused a shiver to run through him Tom?" Chris waved his hand in front of Tom's face, successfully snapping him out of his paranoid thoughts "I...I...W-Why do you want me to undress?" Tom's voice carried a hint of fear Chris picked up on "Are you afraid of taking your shirt off Tom?" Chris's wore a look of concern and Tom he struggled to find his voice

Chris give a small chuckle "We are both gentlemen here, I would not do anything to make you feel ashamed unless you do not find beauty in yourself?" After all Tom did say he didn't have a very high self esteem "I..." Tom glanced down _'Beauty in myself?'_  He thought letting his shakey fingers fumble with the buttons on his stained shirt

 "Y-You..."    Tom couldn't find the courage to look Chris in the eye but he forced himself to continue speaking "Find me t-to be that of a beautiful man?" Such a sentence made his tongue feel odd and silence filled the room for a moment, the rain continued to hit the roof of the house causing a rather eerie echo throughout the walls.

Tom took a breath and looked out to the window, lightening illuminate the room. He nibbled at his lip before Chris cupped his chin and raised his head up. Tom's cheeks flushed at the sight of Chris's gentle smile "Would you be offended if I did say you were a handsome man Thomas?" Tom let out a struggled noise and tried to search for his words. Chris truly thought he was beautiful?

Tom swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking his head. Why would he offended? Sure nobody had called him handsome or beautiful before but he was more flattered if anything "...I..." He wrapped his fingers around the hand that was still holding his jaw in place. Letting out another strangled noise "I...w-would not be offended umm..." His cheeks grow hotter when Chris laughed

Oh?" Chris questioned finally releasing Tom's chin "Than why dear Thomas are your cheeks so flushed?" Tom let out an annoyed mumbled, playfully glaring at Chris who wore a knowing smirk across his face "Perhaps it is because nobody has ever uttered those words to me" Tom admitted, ignoring the fact Chris give him an odd expression. One that made him think Chris thought he was merely bluffing. 

Another rumble of thunder roared and the room illuminated once more. Chris's blue eyes seemed to shine in the second of light and Tom took his figure in, admiring how that beautiful blond hair rested gently on the man's shoulders "You have never been complimented as a handsome man?" Tom took a deep breath "N-Not that often no...My mother always says I am but..." He played with his fingers, seeing the wine stain on his shirt again

 "C-Can I have that shirt now?" He glanced back up at Chris, almost gasping when a shirt was tossed in his direction. Luckily Tom caught it  "Do you want me to leave so you can change?" Tom's mind went blank for a moment, would it be rude to ask Chris to leave his own bedroom? "N-No?" Tom spoke in an unsure manner.

While he didn't want to undress in front of Chris, he decided it would be extremely rude to ask the man to leave his own bedroom. He debated if he should ask to go to the restroom instead but again he found it rude. Tom cleared his throat "I..It's fine Chris" His lips tingled upon speaking Chris's name before he held the shirt up to look it over. 

It was a very simple design, in fact it was just a plain white shirt with puffy ends on the sleeves. Tom folded it over his arm feeling nervous knowing that Chris was staring at him. Tom turned to the side, slowly unbuttoning his shirt and shivered when the cool air hit his exposed chest. He slid the shirt down his arms, turning his head to look at Chris who was now sitting down.

His leg resting over the other and his fingers scratching his chin. Those blue orbs staring at Tom's bare chest made Tom feel extremely self conscious and he silently groaned. Beginning to feel rather embarrassed having to change in front of someone. He finally managed to take his  shirt off, catching it with one hand before quickly folding it into a neat square.

Tom could feel himself sweating knowing it was from being so nervous. He wiped his forehead before looking around for a place to set his stained shirt and eventually placed it on the floor beside his feet. He didn't want to appear rude by placing it on any of Chris's things such as his table or desk.

Tom took a deep breath as a way to calm himself. He was still nervous but more so because of his dream. Would Chris really do those things to him? He hated to admit to himself but he found the image rather pleasing but it would never actually happen...Would it? He shook his head knowing Chris's eyes still on him before he held the spare shirt to his chest.

Was it really necessary to stare at him? Tom remembered Chris's words but surely he couldn't find him that handsome, though he secretly hoped he would. He rather enjoyed Chris's company and was beginning to feel a stronger sense of affection for him. Part of him hoped it was love while the other part of him hoped it wasn't. Lord knows what his father would do if he found out he loved a gentlemen. He felt pain go through his heart, he wished he had the bravery to do what he wanted and not just bend to his father's will.

Tom shivered again, a cold draft was going through the room before he finally slipped Chris's shirt on. It smelled just like his cloth, lavender mixed with his natural musty body scent. He moved his shoulders, the shirt was a little loose but Tom was grateful none the less.  
  
 Tom took another deep breath, wiping his forehead again before he turned to Chris "Umm...T-Thank you" His cheeks lit up again when Chris continued to stare at him "I do not know why you were so shy as to undress in front of me Tom" He swallowed hard seeing Chris straighten his posture with a smile across his face "W-Why is that?" Tom took a step back as Chris rose off the bed and walked closer to him

"You are rather handsome inside and out. Why ever would you be so shy as to not show it more often?" Tom's face turned a bright red, so many thoughts entered his head and he started thinking Chris rather liked embarrassing him "S-Show it m-more often?" Why would he do that? He didn't have anyone special nor close to him or that anyone that he loved.

"I...I d-don't understand..." Tom said, noting that Chris was clearly confused "Well I mean you are a beautiful gentlemen in all possible ways yet are so shy and say you lack friends. Would not everyone want to get to know you?" Tom turned his attention to the floor again "I...I am not brave like you..." He shyly confessed before raising his head back up to see Chris raising an eyebrow "Brave like me? Whoever said I was brave Thomas?" Tom looked at the other man with disbelief "W-What do you mean? Y-You are brave Chris!"

 Tom didn't realize he has taken a step closer until he saw the look on Chris's face. He blushed and took a step back before explaining himself more clearly "You are a soldier, y-you saved me in the Pub a-and you stood up to my father!" Thunder continued to rumble and lightening illuminated the room again

"That is braver than anything I could ever do..." Tom whispered with a frown, he wished he was brave enough to do any of those things. Especially stand up to his father, though somewhere deep inside he knew he could if he was only had more courage. Chris embraced the other in warm arms and gave a chuckle when Tom jumped in surprise.

 Chris tightened his grip on the other and leaned his head in Tom's curls "But you are brave Thomas, one is not defined by the actions they do but rather the reason why they do them" Tom pondered Chris's statement, would he ever have a reason to be brave? He leaned into Chris, feeling another strange tingle go through him.

If he ever did chose to be brave he knew it would only be because of Chris but what made Chris so brave? Tom bit his lip in thought before letting out a silent yelp as he tasted iron "W-What was your reasoning for doing such things?" Tom nervous asked, after all he couldn't be the reason Chris was so brave right? But as if reading his thoughts Chris answered him "From the moment I saw you standing in the crowd, I could not picture anyone else I would even think about protecting" Tom held his breath replaying that scene inside his head before Chris released him.

But Tom had another question "S-So it was me you were truly looking at?" Chris gave a small chuckle "Yes" Tom felt such joy inside him at the answer before Chris laid his hand on his shoulder "You were the only one that stood out to me and I was worried that I might not have gotten to meet you" Though it was dark Tom was staring straight into those beautiful blue orbs, letting a smile come across his face "I saw you when you entered the Pub" Tom let his jaw drop, so Chris saw him first?

He shifted his foot across the floor "I was looking for you when I accidentally ran into that rather monstrous gentlemen" He let his fingers run across the near healed cut he has received from the bluke. Chris's soft chuckle filled "I heard he comes to the Pub daily and often drinks himself into a drunken state. However I was sitting in the corner and watched him so roughly handle you before I made my way down to get his attention" Tom let out a small laugh of his own which caught Chris's attention

"That is the first time I've heard you laugh" Tom licked it bottom lip, feeling the soreness from nibbling on it "I-Is that a bad thing?" He wasn't sure, it was true he didn't laugh a whole lot. Perhaps it sounded strange? He scratched his chin consumed in his thoughts before Chris once again snapped him out of it "Of course not, it's rather a beautiful melody to my ears" He blushed furiously, Chris thought his laugh was beautiful?

Chris smiled and placed his hand to Tom's cheek "Whatever were you laughing at though?" Tom returned the smile "I was just thinking about the whole ordeal. Rather funny looking back on it now" Chris gave a soft chuckle before he stepped away "I suppose it is rather funny" He gave another chuckle before looking out the window. It was pitch black but he could hear the rain and thunder continuing

"I'm afraid I only have one bed" Chris didn't expect any overnight guests and he wasn't sure if Tom was willing to share a bed though he'd gladly sleep on the floor. He glanced at Tom, noticing that he was fidgeting with his fingers. Something he noticed Tom often doing when he was nervous "I..umm" Chris smiled at the Tom's shyness

"We could share if you do not mind sleeping by my side but I could perhaps sleep on the floor?" Tom flinched back before he quickly muttered a few "No's" Making Chris smile as he thought Tom was rather adorable though he couldn't help but feel as if he were pushing him into doing something he was rather uncomfortable with   
  
"Are you sure?" He watched Tom step closer, shyly nodding "I-It would be extremely rude if I asked you to give up your own bed" He glanced at Chris with an innocent expression "I...I would not mind sharing umm i-if that's okay with you" Chris smiled "Of course Tom, I was the one who suggested it" Chris walked over to the bed and took a seat before unbuttoning his shirt, something that caused Tom to blush "W-What are you doing?" He squeaked making Chris stop in his actions "I usually sleep bare. Though I would never when sharing a bed with you Thomas however may I request I at least sleep with my shirt off?"

Tom played with his hands again, his cheeks red hot picturing what Chris had said before shaking his head "I...ahh...O-Of course...N-No trouble" Chris smirked and Tom almost felt like glaring at him, his suspicious that the other man loved seeing him so nervous were now confirmed.

Tom took a deep breath watching Chris slide his shirt so delicately off his body and felt a strange sensation go through him upon seeing the man's rather muscular build. He swallowed hard, shifting his legs  _'Please don't be excited again'_  He prayed trying to clear his mind hoping Chris didn't notice his uprising.  

Chris threw his shirt across the room and stood up to stretch "You want to climb in first Tom?" He shifted his legs again, thanking The Lord it was mostly dark in the room "S-Sure" Tom let out a small groan, taking baby steps over to the bed. He paused and placed his hand on the bed, trying to keep his balance as he unlaced his shoes. He began climbing onto the bed, struggling he ended up falling forward

"I didn't know you were that tired Tom" Chris chuckled at his own joke making Tom bury his face into the sheets. If only that were the truth. He brought his face back up before continuing to crawl over to the far side of the bed. Pulling the covers over him quickly, he continued wiggling his hips uncomfortably.

 Of all the times for this to happen why now? Tom took a deep breath, at least if he had his back to Chris chances are he wouldn't even notice Tom's excitement. The bed tipped as Chris climbed in next to him and Tom glanced over his shoulder and once again thanked The Lord that Chris decided to sleep back to back.  
  
 Tom pulled the cover over his shoulders and snuggled into the pillow, smiling as his nostrils were filled with Chris's scent "Good night Tom" Chris said, quickly followed by a yawn that caused Tom to  blush "G-Good night Chris" He snickered before covering his mouth, he didn't normally giggle when he was nervous but he had never shared a bed with anyone, especially another man.

Chris moved around trying to get comfortable and Tom snuggled into the pillow once more, closing his eyes. He laid there with his eyes shut tightly, becoming lost in thought. Everything that happened lately seemed like a dream and part of him wondered if it was.

He couldn't imagine what his life would be like  if he hadn't have met Chris and it may seem strange but Tom honestly thought they got along rather well. As if they were almost meant to be together and had already known each other for years, centuries even. Tom smiled and allowed himself to drift into sleep, he just hoped there would be no repeats of the dream he had prior. 

 


End file.
